Revenge from Dark Side 02
by abilspendabo1
Summary: Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story. Features Yamato/Matt, Taichi/Tai, Daisuke/Davis, Ken, and of course our hope and light crest holder, Takeru/TK and Hikari/Kari. It's a sequel to Revenge from Dark Side!
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge from Dark Side 02**

Chapter 1

Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _I am a dimensional vampire," Mike said. "I don't surpass just the time, but the space," he said again._

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Taichi. "You're in my castle, Taichi. Welcome to our world," said Mike who stood up beside Taichi. "Castle?" Taichi stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Is that me?" he asked. "Of course it is," Mike answered, "what do you think about it?" asked Mike.

Taichi just looked at his shadow in the mirror. Then, he felt her skin, he touched his ear several times, he tested his 'fangs', he grinned when he felt how sharp his fangs now that blood came out from his finger before the wound healed quickly. He looked at his fingernails which grew longer and sharper now. "Where is Yamato? Where is he?" asked Taichi.

Yamato then stood beside Mike. "What's up, goggles?" asked Yamato. "Thank God. You know what, you make us worry. Where have you been these days?" said Taichi. "I'm here, dude. Enjoying myself," Yamato answered, "my vampire-self." Yamato drank the red water that he held since Taichi woke up. Taichi came to Yamato. He touched his fingers to Yamato's face, want to make sure that Yamato is in front of him. Taichi sniffed the air. "What you drink? A wine?" asked Taichi. "It's blood! So, it's true that you are a vampire," Taichi concluded. "Yeah. And this is your need now." Yamato took a glass of red water near him and gave it to Taichi. "Now drink, Taichi. You will be satisfied," said Yamato. "No. I don't want to be a monster," said Taichi. "But, you will die if you don't drink it, Taichi. Now, drink it or I'll kill you once again," said Yamato. Taichi took the glass and drank it doubtfully. But, after he drank it, he seemed satisfied, like what Yamato said.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Yamato. "I feel energized. And, how can blood tastes so good?" said Taichi. "I already tell you. You will like it," answered Yamato. "Are you guys done with your little reunion? Taichi, you have to take a rest for tonight. We will see you again the next night," said Mike. "Like he said, Taichi, you have to take a rest now." Mike suddenly went out from the room. Yamato follow him afterward, but Taichi stopped him. "Yamato, can you sleep with me? I'm afraid of the dark," said Taichi. "Ok. But, you have to adapt yourself with the dark cause you know live on it." Yamato came to Taichi and they slept there.

 **SKIP TIME.**

"You wake up already," said Yamato. Taichi sat in the side of the bed. "Since when you awake?" asked Taichi. "I even don't sleep, goggles," asnwered Yamato. Taichi stood up and walked toward Yamato. The door opened suddenly. Mike appeared from there. "We have to go, boys," said Mike. "Where?" asked Yamato. "I'm even just awake," said Taichi. "We'll go to Odaiba 10 years from now," answered Mike. "How about your castle here?" asked Yamato. "My servant will be here, so this house not totally empty," answered Mike.

Mike was chanting something. Slowly, a portal appeared before them. "C'mon!" Mike then ran to the portal. Yamato and Taichi came afterward. The portal disappeared suddenly.

 _ **In the Mike, Yamato, and Taichi's place...**_

"Where are we?" asked Taichi. "We are in Odaiba, of course. 10 years later," answered Mike. "So, my little sister should be a high school student now," said Taichi. "My little brother too," said Yamato, "we want to check on them. May we?" asked Yamato to Mike. "Yes. I permit you two to check on them. But, you have to come to the Odaiba Subway Station after that. Understand?" said Mike. "Understand." Mike walked away from them. "I have something to do for a while," said Mike then disappeared in the dark corner of the street.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... Come back in Revenge from Dark Side sequel. It's sequel like I said. Ok, by reviewing this fanfic you guys have motivated me to write more and more. So, keep reviewing... :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge from Dark Side 02**

Chapter 2

Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _Where are we?" asked Taichi. "We are in Odaiba, of course. 10 years later," answered Mike. "We have to check on them. May we?" asked Yamato to Mike._

* * *

Yamato landed on one of branches of the tree near his house. When he looked at Takeru's room, he muttered to himself. _I'm sorry, Takeru. For leaving you alone,_ he muttered. He fled when Takeru looked at the branch where he has just stood. "Onii-san?" said Takeru. Then, he shook his head. _It can't be him,_ he thought.

 _ **Meanwhile in Kamiya's House...**_

Taichi landed on balcony in front of Hikari's room. He just stood there as he looked at Hikari. _Gomen, ne, Hikari,_ he muttered to himself. He fled when Hikari looked at her balcony. "Onii-san?" Hikari walked to the balcony, but she found no one's there.

 _ **In the Odaiba Subway Station...**_

"Oh, you guys come on time," said Mike. "What will we do?" asked Taichi. "Now, I want you guys to bring these boys in the picture here," answered Mike. They both looked at the picture that Mike gave to them. "This is," said Yamato. "So you knew them? That makes everything go easy," said Mike. "What will you do to them?" asked Taichi. "You will know it later. Now, bring them to me," Mike said. Yamato and Taichi nodded.

 **SKIP TIME.**

"Here they are, Mike," said Yamato. "What will you do to them?" asked Taichi. One of boys that Taichi and Yamato blinked his eyes several times. "Where am I?" he asked. "I thought you hypnotized him, Yamato," said Mike, "and, he shouldn't wake up when he just arrived here. You know that hypnotize work 'till 6 minutes. And you just need about 3 minutes to find him and went here." Mike walked toward the boy. The boy then looked at Taichi. "Taichi-san, is that you?" he asked, "it's me. Daisuke. You do still remember me, don't you?" he asked again. "You know him, Daisuke?" Mike asked. "Of course I know him. He's one of best soccer player in our school. And, where have you been? All the digidestined tried to look for you guys." Taichi and Yamato couldn't answer that question. "Well, Daisuke. I'll ask you a question, and you have to answer it," said Mike. "Okay," Daisuke answered.

"Well, I'm an impatient person. So, where is the gate?" Mike asked. "What gate?" Daisuke asked. "You know exactly what I mean, don't you? The gate to the digital world." Everyone in the subway station shocked while the boy beside Daisuke started to wake. "Oh, Ken! You finally wake up," said Daisuke. "What happened Daisuke? Why is it dark here?" Ken asked. "Oh, so this is Ken. I'll repeat my question. Whoever of you can answer it. And, you have to answer it," said Mike.

"So, where is the digital world gate?" Mike asked. "What will you do in digital world?" Yamato asked. "It's a secret," Mike answered. "We don't know. We never go to the digital world since that day," Daisuke answered Mike's question. "But, how about your DigiPort and your D-3? You can use them as well," Mike said, "how about you, Digimon Emperor?" Mike asked. _How do he know?_ , Daisuke asked in his thought. "Of course I know, Daisuke. I can traverse the space and time. I hear your story several times," answered Mike.

"I don't know it, too," answered Ken, "I was once Digimon Emperor, but become an emperor doesn't mean to know everything, right?" said Ken. "How you don't know abot your own D-3, huh?" Mike punched the wall in front of him and the wall cracked. "You know, if you can't answer my question, you will have same destiny as the wall behind you. Understand?" Mike that seemed to give up walked away from Daisuke and Ken. "Hypnotize them," Mike ordered to Yamato and Taichi. Yamato and Taichi nodded and the walked to Daisuke and Ken.

"Look at my eyes," said Yamato to Daisuke. After a few seconds later, their gazes become dull. "You guys will answer Mike question. Understand?" Daisuke and Ken just nodded. "Good," Mike said as he walked toward Yamato and Daisuke. "So, can you guys lead us to the digital world?" asked Mike. "Sure. We'll lead you to go there," answered hypnotized Ken. Daisuke and Ken walked toward the forest picture on the station. Then, they took their D-3 from their pocket. The picture becomes a portal to the digital world. "Yamato, Taichi, hold up their hands! They will be teleported," said Mike as he hold Ken's right hand.

 **In the Digital World**

"It's night," said Taichi. "What will we do to them?" asked Yamato. "Turned them," said Mike.

* * *

 **Hi... I'm back with chapter 2. Keep reviewing this fanfic, please... I hope you enjoyed the fic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revenge from Dark Side 02**

Chapter 3

Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _What will we do to them?" asked Yamato. "Turn them," said Mike._

* * *

Taichi's and Yamato's eyes turned into crimson red. Daisuke and Ken suddenly became conscious. But, it's too late. Taichi and Yamato leaned to Daisuke's and Ken's neck. Without any warning, they bit Daisuke's and Ken's neck.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Several hours later, Daisuke and Ken awoke. "Wha-what happened to us!" Daisuke yelled when he felt something different in his body. "You turned into a vampire," Mike answered. "WHAT?!" Daisuke and Ken yelled almost in the same time.

"Ok, enough. Now, we have to call out our digimon partners," Mike said. "You know about digimon?" Taichi asked. "Like I say, I know about digimon, digital world, and all things about you, guys," Mike answered. "But, how we call them out? We've never met them since years ago," Daisuke said.

All of a sudden, a voice calling out Taichi. "Taichi... taichi..." said the voice. "Agumon?" asked Taichi. Slowly, a series of data gathered in front of them, forming several monsters. "Agumon." When other monsters, Gabumon, Veemon, Wormmon, and a flaming monster came out. "What's that digimon?" asked Daisuke. "It's Flamemon," Mike answered. "Mike. I miss you. Where have you been all this time?" said Flamemon. "I miss you, too, Flamemon," said Mike while he hugged his partner.

After their short reunion, several Dracmons came out from the bushes of the forest. Their partners were ready to fight. Mike and the others took out their digivice.

"Agumon digivolve to... Gabumon digivolve to... Veemon digivolve to... Wormmon digivolve to..."

"Greymon. Garurumon. Exveemon. Stingmon."

"C'mon, Flamemon. Let's settle this out!" Mike yelled. He snapped his finger, then a series of code came out and surrounded his hand. Then, he scanned it to his digivice while he yelled out, "Excute! Spirit Evolution!"

"What's that? And where is Mike?" Daisuke asked. Several informations about the Humanoid digimon appeared in each of digivices. "Calm down, guys. It's me talking to you," said Mike. "You turned into Agnimon?" Mike nodded as the answer.

"C'mon, guys! Let's defeat them!"

 **SKIP TIME.**

"We will take a rest. We will be going the next night," Mike said.

 _ **In the next night...**_

"C'mon, let's go!" Mike yelled. Yamato and the others nodded then follow Mike. "Where will we go to?" asked Ken. "We will go to the Myotismon's Castle," Mike answered. "Wait, you say that you're not one of his comrades. So, it is a lie?" said Yamato. "Of course not. You know what, he who turned me into a vampire like this," Mike answered. "What? So, he's still alive," said Taichi.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Myotismon's Castle...**_

"My lord. Five unknown creatures coming to our castle. What will we do?" said one of Matadormon. "Let the Sangloupmon's Army to face them," said 'the lord'. "Very well, my lord," said Matadormon then left the hall.

In the same time, Mike and the others finally arrived at the Myotismon's Castle. When they wanted to go in, many of Sangloupmons stopped their step. And, their battle begins.

 **SKIP TIME.**

"By the way, Flamemon. Where is Strabimon? I think about it all the time," said Mike. "While you go, Strabimon was caught by Myotismon. Maybe he's in here," Flamemon said. "Ok, guys. Now, we will be heading to the Strabimon's prison. I have to save my partner," Mike said.

 _ **In the Strabimon's prison...**_

"Strabimon!" Mike yelled. "Mike!" Strabimon yelled. "Wait for me, Strabimon. I'll save you," said Mike. Then, he tried to break the jail. After several times trying, Strabimon is finally freed. "Mike!" Strabimon yelled. "Strabimon!" Mike yelled. "Strabimon! Finally I meet you. You know I miss you so much," said Flamemon with tears dropped from his eyes. "I don't want to bother your reunion, guys. But, we have something to do here," said Mike. "You're right, Mike. Ok, let's go, Strabimon!" said Flamemon.

They walked toward the castle hall.

 _ **In the Hall of the Myotismon's Castle...**_

"My lord, they walk here," said Matadormon. "It's ok. I'll face them all," said 'the lord'. "You don't need to do it, my lord. Me, Matadormon, voluntarily face them. I will prove my loyal to yo, my lord," said Matadormon. "Ok, if you want to do so," said 'the lord'.

Mike and the others finally arrive. "You finally come here, Mike." 'The Lord' smirked.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... Here I come with the chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Revenge from Dark Side**

Chapter 4

Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

 _Mike and the others finally arrive. "You finally come here, Mike." 'The Lord' smirked._

* * *

"Oh, you go along with them as well. Interesting," said the lord, "so I don't have to invite them here," said the lord again. "Well, they are here to defeat you, Myotismon," said Mike. "You know it precisely, Mike. You can't defeat me," said Myotismon," Matadormon!"

And, several informations about Matadormon appeared in their digivice. Daisuke and Ken, respectively, digivolve their digimon into Champion-Exveemon and Stingmon. "Exveemon... Stingmon... DNA digivolve to... Paildramon." And the Paildramon fight Matadormon first. Taichi and Yamato came afterward. Their Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon help Matadormon.

"Strabimon, let's do this!" Mike yelled. "Execute! Fusion Evolution!" Mike yelled after he scanned his fractal code. A Beowolfmon appeared. Then, their battle begins.

 **SKIP TIME.**

They still battling with Matadormon. After they succeeded to defeat Matadormon, they have to face Myotismon. "Let me face this evil digimon," said Mike. Mike let his fractal code out and scanned it onto his digivice. "Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" Mike yelled. Magnagarurumon then appeared. "You will face the judgement of light!" he yelled.

Magnagarurumon began to attack Myotismon. But, his attack stopped when he heared a voice talking to him. _Save me, Magnagarurumon. No, Mike. Save me from this evil digimon!_ said the voice. _Myotismon?_ , Mike asked. Then, 'Myotismon' striked back. "Gorgon Eye." 'Myotismon' eyes glow red. "Don't look at his eyes!" Mike yelled. Daisuke and Ken closed their eyes. But, it's too late to warn Taichi dan Yamato. They both already see the red eyes.

 _ **In somewhere...**_

"Where are we?" Taichi asked. "This is your darkness of your hearts," said a voice. "You lie to us," said Yamato. "Of course not. What the advantage I gain if I lie to you?" asked the voice.

"I know you have darkness within your heart," said the voice, "I can give you more power from it," said the voice again. "We have enough power. We don't need it," said Taichi. "But, can you save your friends now? Myotismon? Can you defeat him?" asked the voice. "Give us the power," Yamato answered. "Are you sure? Once you agree, you can't expel the darkness from your body," said the voice.

"Are you sure, Yamato?" asked Taichi. "I'm pretty sure Taichi. How we can save them now? While we don't know we can evolve to Omnimon," said Yamato. "Ok. There's no another way, isn't it?" asked Taichi. Yamato nodded. "Ok. We agree," said the voice, "you know. You both are the proper bearer of my power," said the voice again.

 _ **In the Myotismon's Castle...**_

Without anyone know about it, Taichi's and Yamato's eyes now glow red. It seemed the evil that possessed the Myotismon turn to possess their body. Myotismon became unconscious. Mike a.k.a Magnagarurumon opened his eyes a little. He felt relieved. Daisuke and Ken opened his eyes too when he heard No. voice anymore. "Taichi-san, Yamato-san. Are you guys alright?" asked Daisuke. Taichi and Yamato just smirked. "Hahaha..." Laughter then heard from Taichi and Yamato, almost in the same time. "You guys failed to defeat me," said the possessed Yamato. "I'll become the strongest. Not just in the Dark Area, in the digital world as well. Hahaha...," said the possessed Taichi. A dark cloud gathered in Taichi's and Yamato's body. Taichi and Yamato disappeared as the dark cloud disappeared too.

"Who's that?" asked Daisuke. "GranDracmon," answered the conscious Myotismon. "GranDracmon?" Mike asked. "Yes. A powerful digimon that even the Seven Great Demon Lords can't interfere with him," Myotismon answered. "What? Even the Seven Great Demon Lords?" asked Mike, "I've ever heard a digimon like that. I thought it's just a legend," Mike said. "What is Seven Great Demon Lords?" asked Ken. "They are 7 digimon who represents 7 great sins in a human. They are also a group of powerful digimons and they are in the Dark Area," Mike answered, "one of them was Daemon. You guys ever met him, right?" asked Mike. "Yes. And we prisoned him in the Dark Ocean," Ken answered.

 _ **In a castle in the Dark Area...**_

"Soon, my revival will come," said the possessed Yamato. "All of you must find me digimons for I feed on," said the possessed Taichi, "now, bring them!" yelled the possessed Taichi.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... I'm back with the chapter 4. Hope you enjoy it and wait for the last chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Revenge from Dark Side 02**

Chapter 5

Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _All of you must find me digimons for I feed on," said the possessed Taichi, "now, bring them!" yelled the possessed Taichi._

* * *

"I know where is GranDracmon," Mike said. "Where?" asked Daisuke. "Dark Area," Mike answered. "Oh, Dark Area. I know it!" Ken yelled, "when I was a Digimon Emperor, I tried to enslave the digimons there. But, I'm failed," said Ken. "Guide us there," said Mike.

 _ **Meanwhile in the GranDracmon's Castle...**_

The possessed Taichi and Yamato was enjoying the 'blood drinking party'. Their red eyes glow in the darkness of the castle. They gulped almost in the same time when they drank 'till dried up the Agumons. "Bring me more, now!" ordered the possessed Yamato. A dark aura engulfed them. Now, they were ready to drank the blood of the Gabumons.

 **In the forest of digital world**

"Where is the way to the Dark Area, Digimon Emperor?" Mike asked. "We have to reached the edge of the forest first," Ken answered. And they ran again. After several hours later, they reached the edge of the forest. "There." Ken pointed to the dark digital world. "There is the Dark Area," said Ken.

They ran as fast as they could to get there. The journey to get ther was not easy. They had to meet some evil digimons that claiming themselves as the GranDracmon's comrades. Their journey became more harder as they finally arrived in the Dark Area.

Through their efforts, they finally arrived in the GranDracmon's Castle. "An army? How could he build an army so fast?" Ken asked. "It's Dark Area, you know. All of digimons here is the evil one. So, it's easy to build an evil army if you want," Mike answered.

 **SKIP TIME.**

After their battles with GranDracmon's army, finally they face the evil. "Woa! Is this all digimons? They dried up," said Daisuke. Their eyes follow the digimon's corpses and their eyes meet GranDracmon who was drinking his last victim's blood. "Oh, I'm sorry for my impoliteness," said the possessed Yamato. "I shall give you a present for coming 'till this castle," said the possessed Taichi. "We don't have any presents for them," said the possessed Yamato. "Of course we have," said the possed Taichi. They snapped their finger together and two silhouettes engulfed by a dark cloud. Their red eyes glow in the cloud, make them more... fearful.

"What's that?" asked Daisuke. "We'll know it later," Ken answered. The dark cloud then became larger and merged into one. Its red eyes glow once again in the dark cloud. The cloud then disappeared, showing the real form-Omnimon Zwart. "Is that Omnimon?" asked Daisuke. "Omnimon Zwart?" asked Daisuke after he looked at his D-3.

"Unity Execute! Unified Spirit Evolution!" yelled Mike. Magnagarurumon then appeared. "C'mon, Ken! We hve to help!" yelled Daisuke. Their digimon digivolve into Exveemon and Stingmon. "Exveemon... Stingmon... DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!" Paildramon then appeared. "Paildramon... Ultimate Evolution! Imperialdramon!" A dragon digimon appeared. Then, they both together attacked Omnimon Zwart.

 **SKIP TIME.**

They shocked when Omnimon Zwart became Omnimon Zwart Defeat. "It looks like we're gonna win, GranDracmon!" yelled Daisuke. The possessed Taichi and Yamato smirked slightly. Then they stood up and give Mike, Daisuke, and Ken an applause. "Congratulations! You have just defeated our my Omnimon," said the possessed Yamato. The possessed Taichi then snapped his finger. Suddenly, Omnimon Zwart Defeat attacked them with a single slash from Grey Sword. "He's so strong," said Ken.

"Imperialdramon... Mode Change... Fighter Mode!" The dragon digimon became a humanoid digimon now. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode tried to attack Omnimon Zwart Defeat and succeeded. Although after that attack, Omnimon Zwart Defeat looked same, but, he knew his attack was succeeded as Omnimon Zwart Defeat couldn't stand.

An applause echoed in that room. "Well... you guys impressed me. Now, behold the true power of Omnimon Zwart!" said the possessed Taichi. They both became a dark aura and engulfed Omnimon Zwart Defeat. Its red eyes glow even brighter. A dark cloud engulfed Omnimon Zwart Defeat.

"What happened here? I think we've defeated them," said Daisuke. A monstrous digimon came out afterward. "Behold my new power, Omnimon Alter-B!" yelled GranDracmon inside Omnimon Alter-B's body. Omnimon Alter-B started to attack them with his Grey Cannon & Garuru Sword.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... It seems that it's not the last chapter. But, I promise the next chapter will be the last chapter. Keep reading, reviewing, and stay tune :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Revenge from Dark Side 02**

Chapter 6

Mike let Yamato and Taichi to join him into his interdimensional travel. But, it turns bad when they arrived at 10-years-from-now Odaiba. A still bad summary of course, so let's begin the story.

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon

* * *

" _Behold my new power, Omnimon Alter-B!" yelled GranDracmon inside Omnimon Alter-B's body. Omnimon Alter-B started to attack them with his Grey Cannon & Garuru Sword._

* * *

"We have to fight!"yelled Daisuke, "We have to evolve Imperialdramon Fighter Mode into Paladin Mode once again," said Daisuke again. "But, how?" asked Ken. "I'll handle this... for a while," said Mike who reverted back into human and Strabimon. "Come out, Flamemon! We need your help too!" Flamemon then appeared beside Strabimon. "C'mon, guys! Let's digivolve!" yelled Mike to Flamemon and Strabimon.

"Execute! Ancient Spirit Evolution!" Then, Mike, Flamemon, and Strabimon merge together. An ancient warrior then appeared. "Susanoomon?" asked Daisuke as he saw his D-3. Susanoomon then attacked Omnimon Alter-B. They fight each other as Daisuke and Ken looked for a way to the Mode Change.

"You can use your Digi-Eggs, Daisuke," said Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. "My Digi-Eggs? How?" asked Daisuke. "Your Digi-Eggs represent their crest, you know," said Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Daisuke then took his D-Terminal. His Digi-Eggs then materialized in front of them. They then turned into Crest of Courage and Crest of Friendship. The Crests then turned into Omni Sword. Soon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode held it and suddenly he changed into his Paladin Mode. "We will help you, Susanoomon!" yelled Daisuke.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Shortly, they succeeded to defeat Omnimon Alter-B. Taichi, Yamato, Agumon, and Gabumon came out from Omnimon Alter-B. "Super... Fusion... Evolution!" yelled Taichi and Yamato eyes glow red for a while and they became unconscious after that.

After a moment later, they both became conscious. "Are you ok?" asked Daisuke. "We're ok. We succeed to seal him in our heart," answered Yamato. "So, GranDracmon won't come out to ruin the digital world," said Taichi.

They were happy... for now. All of a sudden, the digimon corpses around them awake. Their eyes glow red and they gathered for unknown reason. "You think you've defeated me?" asked a voice. They merged together and appeared a digimon before them. "I am, GranDracmon. I'm the most powerful digimon here that Seven Great Demon Lords can't interfere me," said GranDracmon as his eyes glow red. A monstrous digimon with centaur-like appearance appeared.

"C'mon, Taichi!" yelled Yamato. Taichi just nodded his head. "Agumon... Gabumon... Warp DNA Digivolve to... Omnimon!" Omnimon appeared and they were ready to the last battle.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and Susanoomon were exhausted after their battle with Omnimon Alter-B. "Hahaha... You guys can't defeat me," said GranDracmon. All of a sudden, series of datas appeared in form of a sphere. "What is this?" asked Taichi. "It's called X-Antibody. It strengthens several digimon. Use it to Omnimon," said Susanoomon, Mike exactly.

Taichi took it and insert it into his digivice. His digivice glow with writing ' _X-Evolution_ ' on it. "X-Antibody... Scanned! X-Evolution!" Omnimon engulfed by series of datas in form of an egg, like when Omnimon first born. A different Omnimon appeared from there. "Omnimon X?" Taichi asked. The new battle began.

 **SKIP TIME.**

Shortly, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, and Mike along with their partners finally succeeded to defeat GranDracmon. They laughed happily after that. "We'll get back to the real world," Mike said. "We have to look for a portal now," said Daisuke. They get out from the Dark Area quickly.

 _ **In the real world...**_

Takeru was doing his homework in his room. An invisible dark smoke entered Takeru's body through the opened window as the wind blow for a brief moment. He suddenly stopped writing for a while and smirked for unknown reason. His eyes glow red suddenly. "You think you can defeat me, huh?" He smirked again.

* * *

 **Hi, guys... Fiuh... Finally, the last chapter for this fanfic. Thanks guys for reading this fic. Hope I will see you guys in my next fic, bye bye :)**


End file.
